We're Gunna Fix That
by TurianAngelN7
Summary: First time for everything. Aria swift was 22, a virgin, and never been drunk. Friends about to fix that and she makes a few choices that will change everything for her. This is a story on it's own more later. Sets up the mood for further writing on these two odd balls. Fair warning. Rating there for things NSFW. 3


**Candy belongs to a friend she is an OC  
****Aria Swift is my OC**

**I do not own the walking dead or Merle clearly. Enjoy. You've been warned.**

* * *

They were up around the fire talking. It was a chilly night for Georgia. Others were laughing and joking around the fire, telling stories of their pasts before the shit hit the fan and walkers made the living the minority. Candy was describing a time she had had to pierce a man's taint with explicit gruesome detail on having to use a ton of wipes before it was legally sanitary enough to even pierce. The girl was forward. It's probably why Daryl and her worked so well together. She could keep up with the raunchiness and still be woman enough for him. They were a good team in a fight too so it was a perfect coupling. She envied the girl sometimes. She lived an exciting life despite what Candy may think on the matter. Candy had started in about drunken escapades and sex jokes which had some of the men laughing. When the discussion turned to her though Aria blushed. "I uh... I have never actually gotten drunk...I was just kinda one of the guys and on a farm in a tiny town. My dad woulda kicked my ass if I'd have touched his alcohol." Candy just stared wide eyed at her. It was no secret to Candy that Aria was a virgin and a bit sheltered, but she looked a tad shocked about the never being drunk thing. "You're 22, a virgin, AND never been drunk. Oh honey. We need to fix that. Hang on." Candy had disappeared a moment then reappeared with an unmarked bottle of amber liquid. "Here. You missy are about to get drunk." She took the bottle and gingerly sipped until she caught Candy's raised eyebrow and crossed arms. It burned her throat. The amber liquid supplied by Candy, who was anything but sweet like her name implied. They had grown close. This girl was like the sister she never had. Once she gave in and had a few good swigs and some food to chase it down, she was feeling good. Food wasn't much in the helping department due to it being rationed. So the portion small and alcohol bountiful. Hopefully when the Dixon brothers returned from their hunting expedition that would be fixed though.

It wasn't long before she was pleasantly drunk and her brain wandered to Dixon...Merle fucking Dixon of all people. Sure she was neighbors with him and wanted to be friends with him more then anything. She was kind to him. She wanted to be near him, but the thoughts and places her mind was wandering. They had something between them. He was a mean son of a bitch with a drug abuse problem who was sexist and racist as hell, but there was something. The way his Georgia sky blue eyes danced when he told tales, the way his muscles flexed when he cut firewood, or fought a walker, that gruff voice when he talked...it sent a shiver down her spine. Sure he was older then her, but she didn't give a rats ass. She never really got attention from younger men and after awhile she just couldn't see why she ought to give them much thought either. "Candy..."

Candy looked to Aria eye brow quirked upward. "Uh yeah Aria? What's up? Need help getting up to take a piss?"

"Nope." Aria stooped forward with a smirk. "When that man get's back Ima fuck him good."

"Ooookkaayyy uh... sure ya are. How about we get you some water and food maybe bed before you do something yo-" Candy was cut short by that bell ringing, gloriously, chewed up voice.

Merle's voice was booming over the group, Daryl bringing up the rear deer slung over his shoulders."HEY Y'All! LOOKIE WHAT WE GOT US!" Merle seemed half in the bag which meant they pit stopped for a drink or found a campsite. Not to mention the drugs he may have taken while out those few days. He had seen the girls sharing a bottle and came over draping himself on the two. "How's about sharin with yur ol' pal Merle?" Candy was used to men like this. Better to play nice and politely move them along then risk a drunken fight. "Sure Merle help yourself...now. If you two will excuse me." She got up to go see how Daryl was doing leaving the two alone for a moment.

Merle took a deep swig before giving Aria a shit eating grin. "Aria...you lookin good tonig-"

He didn't even get the statement out before Aria deadpanned it. "Let's fuck."

Merle nearly keeled over. No woman in this camp ain't ever said that to him. No woman really...not since before this shit all happened, but he wasn't gonna squander this opportunity. She was clearly as drunk as he was and wanting some of the ol' Merle touch. "Aw hell! Let's go Sugar tits!"

Candy caught the two out of the corner of her eye. "Well shit."

Merle had picked her up like she was a prize to be won and went towards her tent. He didn't need a clingy woman to spend the night in his place. Merle didn't do breakfast and cuddling. When he reached the tent he walked straight through the heavy canvas flaps and unceremoniously plopped her onto the heavy sleeping bag and crawled over her. Both illuminated my the glow of the fires outside.

She was like ice and he was like fire. She was younger then him, inexperienced. Her sexuality one big ball of lies that, in this moment, he threatened to tare through and expose the truth. Her hands were held above her head with his callused large ones. The whiskey on his breath caused a pool of heat to form in her stomach.

Merle found himself staring into her two toned gaze. One perfect sapphire and emerald studying him. It was unnerving how they seemed to suck him in. Must have been the drugs because he found he was swimming in those endless pools. Merle was leaning closer in his haze and soon his mouth enveloped hers. The kiss was hungry...greedy. Aria could taste the remnants of alcohol dancing across their tongues. This isn't who Aria imagined would be her first, but damnit he tasted so good...felt so good. Aria was whimpering under his rough kiss. His stubble bringing a painful sting that both made her wince and shudder in pleasure. Aria wanted to feel it against her inner thigh. 'Fuck!' What was she doing? Aria's head was swimming lost in the moment with Merle. Their panting between the kiss becoming synchronized. Fear wrapping at the back of Aria's mind threatening to break into this moment of bubbling over sexual frustration.

Aria's hands were suddenly free as she felt him leave her lips and tug off the offending clothing keeping him from what he now wanted. She'd have blushed if she had had the sense to, but instead a gasp of pleasure hit her as glorious stubble met sensitive skin fulfilling that secret desire she'd had only moments earlier. His mouth latched onto her now slick lips. His tongue gliding in and out stopping only to encircle her now throbbing bundle of nerves and to draw on it causing her back to arc and strangled cries escape her lips. Merle groaned as he tasted her, savored her. The way Aria was responding to him. Her softness so sweet and salty. He had to pull back lest a rather embarrassing thing occur in his now painfully tight jeans.

When Merle came back up licking his lips, blue eyes piercing through her like an arrow from Daryl's bow, he was growling at her. A new tone in his voice, a dangerous one. "Take it off. Now." It was an order. Aria's breathe caught in her throat as she gingerly removed her shirt and bra. Merle groaning as she did so. Merle was now unbuckling his pants hastily freeing his aching member. 'Why wasn't he taking off his shirt?' Aria didn't have time to think as he grabbed her legs and yanked her to him. No gentleness, no warning, no mercy. She had barely a moment to prepare as she felt his member at her entrance before he slammed into her. A mix of pain and pleasure dotting the cries leaving Aria's reddened lips. Her body shaking from the trauma and pain of very roughly being taken for the first time. It was new, painful, wonderful.

Aria's cries were only muffled by Merle's abrupt hungry kisses. Their tongues dancing with each other between pants. Tears streamed down her cheeks of their own accord as he slammed into her again and again. Her walls tightening and throbbing. The heat pooling once again inside of her as her cries grew more urgent seeming to only serve to spur Merle on further. His gruff hands on her now protruding sensitive buds. Pinching them harshly sending shock waves of pain and pleasure through her. His grunts grew as his member ached and throbbed inside her tight walls till he swelled and with a final slam, spilled inside of her. The release feeling like lightning running through him. He nearly caved as he was met with her walls spasming tightly around his overly sensitive member as she reached her own peak. She writhed beneath him the release feeling like an explosion of white heat from somewhere deep within her.

He'd just got to see her cum for him. He made her cum. Normally he didn't give a shit about whether the girl got her fun in, but there was a sense of pride in knowing she'd wanted him to fuck her and came for him. No toys and no extra effort just his own prowess. Merle removed himself glancing down at the spent and panting Aria and noticed a bit of crimson illuminated by the fires that had been going still just outside a ways. 'Why was there blood? Not enough to be shark week. Oh fuck was she a virgin? Fuck! Can't get away. Live in the same place. What if this was something sacred to her? Fuck! Shit! Now she's gonna want more!'

Aria saw the sudden look of 'Oh shit!' on Merle's face. It was a small amount of blood and she needed to not bring up the virgin thing. She needed to lie her ass off like she'd done with everyone, but Candy. She thought quick on her feet. Stroke his ego. "I'm sorry Merle what can a girl say. You're just so big you tore me a bit. That's all. You ain't afraid of a little blood right?" She added a well placed sarcastic 'really?' grin for extra measure and the look on his face of disbelief and haughtiness was what she'd hoped for.

"Hell no I ain't afraid of a lil blood!" Merle was defending his manhood on this one. Who'd she think he was? Some bitch getting queezy over a bit of red? "You bet your lilly white ass I'm big. Barely fit in that tight cunt of yours." He was rather pleased with himself giving a grin and wink. He rose before speaking again. "Thanks for the quick fuck Sugartits." Merle did his pants back up and walked out of her tent with a swagger in his step like he'd conquered Europe.

When Aria had a moment to breathe everything hit her like a ton of bricks. The pain, the release, the alcohol, the fact she just lost her virginity to the most fucked up man in camp. 'What the hell did she just do?' No regrets just a sudden dose of reality. It wasn't what she imagined. God Candy was going to give her so much shit or a big fat I told you so in the morning. Before she even knew it her eyes had closed and her body had succumb to the exhaustion.


End file.
